hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rumancek
Peter Rumancek is a gypsy werewolf that moves to Hemlock Grove in the first episode. He is shown to have the same dreams as Roman Godfrey, therefore giving them a connection and friendship. He has also cheated death *He let Roman watch him turn. *He is often seen talking or praying to his deceased grandfather, Nicolae. *He shared a romantic relationship with Letha Godfrey before she died giving birth to her and Roman's child. Early History Coming soon Throughout the Series Season One Coming soon Season Two Coming soon Personality Coming soon Physical Appearance Peter stands at around 5"10 in height. He has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He has unkempt facial hair that furthers his appearance as a werewolf. Relationships Roman Godfrey ' ' Roman Godfrey was revealed to be Peter's first real friend. The two shared the same dreams and went hunting for the killer. The reason for their shared dream could be familial: Peter's grandfather, Nicolae, was related - a grandson or great-grandson - to the woman Magdalena. This is perhaps the same child that was given to a swineherd by a young Olivia Godfrey - the child that is the bastard offspring of the slave Dimitri and the ''upir ''Olivia. Thus, although the lineage is distant, it is entirely possible that Peter Rumancek is the great-great-great-great-grandson of Olivia - a revelation that will either tear these friends apart or bind them as close as brothers. Letha Godfrey The two shared a romantic relationship, Letha having a deeply erotic fantasy on the bus about Peter. It is shown that Peter cares about Letha, and when Letha died giving birth to her and Roman's child, he - along with Roman - was torn apart. They had sex Shelley Godfrey Peter is seen flirting with her more than once. He is one of the few people who doesn't tease or treat her badly. He also shared a deep curiosity for Shelley as shown in Episode 1. It is not known whether he ever had romantic feelings for her, as she is currently presumed dead. Olivia Godfrey He is shown to openly have distaste for Olivia, nevertheless, Peter is still polite in his encounters with her. Later it is revealed that she and Peter are distantly related. Christina Wendall In Episode 1, he awakens to find Christina staring at him and he offers her a beer. Christina then asks what made him move there, explaining that she was a writer and needed to understand motives. Christina then leaves and starts spreading rumors about Peter at school. Christina is the only other werewolf known to Peter, and as such represents a link to the animalistic side of his own psyche that he represses with jokes and light-heartedness. However, her viciousness and cruelty raise the terrifying specter of the future: what if Peter is fated to become such a creature? Powers and Abilities See werewolf. Trivia Quotes *"Yeah, 'werewolf' is pretty racist. I prefer “sexy man-beast." (season 1, episode 1) Category:MaleCategory:Main CharacterCategory:Season 1 CharacterCategory:Season 2 Character